Mesmerized by a little bee
by hazelfrost
Summary: Soifon is hiding a secret about one of Suzumebachi’s special ability. Yoruichi happens to visit her at the most inopportune time and discovers what her little bee has been hiding from everyone.Yorusoi.


Title: Mesmerized by a Bee

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and I have no intent of making a profit out of this. It's purely for enjoyment.

Summary: Soifon is hiding a secret about one of Suzumebachi's special ability. Yoruichi happens to visit her at the most inopportune time and discovers what her little bee has been hiding from everyone.

Authors note: This was sitting unfinished in my computer for a while. I thought I'd finish it and share with all the Yoruisoi fans out here. Enjoy.

Soifon kept many secrets about herself which she never shared with anyone unless she was feeling friendly with that particular person; an occurrence which rarely happens to the 2nd division captain. Some of them are known by a few people in her Shinigami Women's Association club and the people on her division, such as her obsession with cats, Yoruichi Shihoun, and her dislike for meat. However, there's one secret that she's kept well hidden from anyone in Soul Society due to the consequences that could happen

to the unfortunate victim or victims.

Most people who have seen her zanpakuto's release, know that her symbol is a hornet. Suzumebachi is most notably a poison type and its two hit kill is admired and feared by the people who has seen it in action. Her zanpakuto is definitely powerful in its shikai state, but no one knows the other ability it also posses, which unfortunately or fortunately for her, only manifest at certain times of the year.

She feels thankful that it doesn't happen often or she would never be able to run away from a horde of lust filled people after her. Luckily, over the years, she was finally able to pinpoint when Suzumebachi would 'manifest' as she had labeled it from the effects it causes. A few days during the year, Suzumebachi emits a special concentrate amount of animal pheromone that attracts anyone in sight. The pheromone Suzumebachi releases does not discriminate, whether the person is male or female, the reaction comes out same. Anyone who would lay their eyes on her would be smitten by lust and would start making their advances towards her as though she was their hearts desire.

When she first found out about this special ability of her zanpakuto, which was a few years after Yoruichi had disappeared from Soul Society, she had no idea how to handle it. She realized after a few trial and errors later that the effect of Suzumebachi special pheromone wasn't quite as strong if she had her whole body covered. The only outfit she could think of wearing that could do the job was her Special Forces uniform, the one she used to wear before becoming the commander of it. In those few days, she could go on with her daily routine without rousing so much of an attraction.

Unfortunately, the uniform only worked to a certain extent. Anyone who comes in close proximity with her, even if her whole body was fully covered, would still fall under the pheromone's effects. At least their reaction towards her was not as intense, and the ones who were able to cross that close proximity towards her were able to hold in their desire to ravish her at the very moment. For decades, she was able to pull off her little cloaking charade, until the day that a certain feline came to visit her.

------

Soifon was in the shower, in her captain's barracks, when a dark shadow came out of a shunpo and scurried to her room. She was in the middle of lathering her head with shampoo when she picked up the faint reiatsu, but she couldn't quite pinpoint where it belonged to. This quickly set her defensive alarm up in high alert.

"I wonder who it is," she murmured, as she rushed to finish her shower. "It can't be Omaeda. I had ordered him to watch over the squad while I'm out to clean up, and it can't be anyone from the special operations. They know better not to disturb me at this time. There could only be one person…"

"Ne Soifon, are you almost done in the shower?" a voice asked, in a deep, raspy, and manly tone.

"Ano..Yoruichi-sama," Soifon exclaimed, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, surprised to hear Yoruichi's cat form voice in her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some R&R with me. You've probably overworked yourself again from training too much,"

"Umm…yeah, and speaking of being overworked I'm…not feeling too well. Do… do you think you could come visit me later? I mean, maybe even a few days from now,"

"I came all the way from the real world to come see you and you're already throwing me out," Yoruichi huffed, "Hmm…that doesn't sound like little bee I know,"

_Crap! What am I going to do?_ Soifon mentally berated herself_. I better get my clothes on._

"Shit! They're in my bed," she cursed above a whisper while mentally slapping her head for being so careless.

"It seems like the shower stopped running," Yoruichi noted, as she jumped on the bed, waiting for Soifon to come out of the door. "Are you coming out or what?"

"Yo..Yoruichi-sama do you think you could hand my clothes to the bathroom, if it's not much to ask. I've forgotten that they… were in my bed," she lied, even though she knew well that she always placed her change of clothes on her bed when she took her shower. She assumed something like this would never happen. Sadly, she was far off target on this particular one.

"Oh, are you embarrassed to bare yourself to me little bee?" Yoruichi teased. "You know, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Besides, I've already seen what's under your shinigami uniform when you wittingly tried to take a nude picture of me," she added, recalling that particular event.

Soifon blushed a deeper shade of red as she remembered that memory all too well. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to disappear on the face of Soul Society, but she knew there was no way that would happen. She contemplated covering herself with all the towels she had in the bathroom, but gave up on that inconvenient idea.

"Yoruichi-sama is very strong, I'm sure she wouldn't be affected to Suzumebachi's pheromone," Soifon whispered, trying to justify what she was about to do.

When she finally came out, she saw Yoruichi in her feline form, standing on her bed, with her cat jaws hanging wide open.

"You're…beautiful!" were the only words that came from Yoruichi's lips, after managing to close her gaping jaws.

'_No one is impervious to my special pheromone'_ Soifon heard Suzumebachi laugh.

_Who'd have thought_ said Yoruichi to herself. _Damn, my protégé developed quite nicely. She didn't look this good the last time I saw her._

Before Soifon could grab for her clothes, Yoruichi transformed to her human self and began to make her advances towards the younger woman. Her golden yellow eyes were beginning to fill with an uncharacteristically strong desire for her little bee. A part of Yoruichi admitted that Soifon had always made her feel that way, but the feeling wasn't quite as strong as what she was feeling now. It was as though, her bestial desire to mate with another was in full force and there was nothing to hold her back.

"My, my Soi, you didn't look this good the last time I saw you naked," Yoruchi complimented, grinning ear to ear, as she slyly neared Soifon, who was slowly backing away from her.

"Yo…Yoruichi-samam, you're not yourself. You see, you're…you're probably under Suzumebachi's special pheromone ability," Soifon tried to explain with a panic stricken face, before she realized she had backed up all the way to the wall of her room. "I thought you wouldn't be affected because of how strong you are, but…"

"Hmm… under Suzumebachi's pheromone ability? What are you talking about?"

"Well, er…" Soifon's eyes stared down for a few seconds as she began to think of a quicker way to explain what was happening to her Yoruichi-sama. However, she was already too late. Yoruichi was now towering over her with a mischievous grin on her face. Without another word, Yoruichi quickly placed both her arms on the wall, trapping Soifon in the process.

"Come on little bee," Yoruichi pried, lifting Soifon's chin up as she was trying to avoid Yoruichi's gaze. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you have a beautiful body, and a lot of people on Gotei 13 actually admire you due to your strength, dedication, and all the hard work you put in being the 2nd division captain. Quite frankly, they even make me feel jealous sometimes."

"Really?" Soifon's voice was genuinely surprised. "But Yoruichi-sama…"

"I'd be lying to you if I said I hadn't noticed you following me all the time."

_Busted!_ Soi thought.

"If you knew all along why didn't you say anything?"

Yoruichi only grinned. "I promise to answer that question after we do this…" with that, Yoruichi leaned down and captured Soifon's lips with hers.

Soifon was initially shocked. Her body went rigid, unable to believe that Yoruichi was really kissing her right then and there. Soon her body gradually succumbed to the newfound feeling, especially the tingling sensation of Yoruichi's tongue prodding her lips for entrance, wanting to deepen the kiss. Her arms naturally circled around Yoruichi's neck, pulling the older woman closer to her, granting Yoruichi the access she desperately wanted. As their kiss deepened, a thought crossed Soifon, making her chuckle in mid kiss, realizing how fitting it were that they were both already naked, making their situation even easier to enjoy with no clothes to get in their way.

When they finally parted for the first time, their cheeks were both flushed, as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Soi…" Yoruichi gasped, as she tried catching her breath, "Wow, you taste incredible… I want more…"

"Yoruichi..sama!" Soi whimpered, before Yoruichi was able to capture her lips again for another passionate kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Soifon felt Yoruichi's arms snaking down to her waist, before she knew what was happening, Yoruichi had pulled her up, motioning for them to move to her bed. Soifon's body didn't protest one bit. They broke the kiss as soon as they hit the bed with Soifon ending underneath and Yoruichi the one on top.

Later

Yoruichi ravages Soifon, the two gets their release. They were both panting for air after their intense love making.

"That was amazing," Yoruichi exclaimed, "I've never had a release quite that strong. Soi, you're simply amazing."

Soifon simply chuckled, "I imagined my first to be with you Yoruichi-sama, but I didn't plan it quite like this,"

Yoruichi furrowed her brow and stared at Soifon.

"What, you thought I'd never return back the gesture?"

"Well… I ugh…"

"Soi, the moment I noticed you, I felt a special connection with you right away. Why do you think I took you under my wing?"

"Because you saw that I had potential?"

Yoruichi laughed. "It was more than Soi. Although your skills were quite impressive, what made me hold back was the fact that you were really young back then. So I told myself that I could wait a bit longer until you've grown enough physically. Besides, I'm not one to be a called a cradle robber."

"And now I'm all grown up," Soifon grinned. "I guess now I'm all yours to take,"

"Yes," Yoruichi purred, nuzzling her nose with Soifon's, "You're all mine to take,"

The two ended up staying in bed after their love making, talking about random things, as well as reminiscing on their past training adventures together, until sleep overtook them both.

When Soifon woke up the next day, she found herself nestled comfortably in Yoruichi's arms. Yoruichi on the other hand was still fast asleep. Soifon smiled, she couldn't believe she was sharing a bed with her goddess, but here she was. Soifon let out a content sigh as she stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, she saw Suzumebachi appear, smiling down at her.

'_You know, my ability doesn't work on the people who have already fallen in love with you'_ said Suzumebachi.

"Then why did you say that no one was impervious to your ability?" Soifon questioned, sounding a bit irritated.

"_That still holds true, but I sense that you're troubled whether Yoruichi's feelings for you are genuine and not from the effects of the pheromone I release. I assure you that she cares deeply for you as you do with her,"_

"I think I already know that," Soifon whispered and closed her eyes as her worry began ebbing away. It was easy for her to return back to sleep since she was in the arms of her goddess.

-------

When Yoruichi left the 2nd division barracks

"Suzumebachi's pheromone huh? I'll have to write that in my calendar," Yoruichi mentally noted, grinning mischievously as she shunpoed to the Senkai gate leading back to the real world.

-The end-

End note: Okay don't shoot me, I had intentionally avoided the full make out scene due to the fact that I suck at writing them, hence the fast forward to the aftermath. I do welcome all feedbacks. Good or bad.


End file.
